


Enmity, Unrequited

by loseretti (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action, Death, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Epic Battles, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love/Hate, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably a lot of original characters, Revenge, Romance, Technically enemies to lovers even though she doesn't know that she hates him, technically, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/loseretti
Summary: Her brother was hired onto a Phantom Troupe search mission that sought to eradicate the group. Soon after he joined this mission, he died under mysterious circumstances.Now, at age eighteen, Deevio seeks to join the Phantom Troupe-- and get revenge.However, there are many problems with that plan. She has no hunter's license, no amazing strength, and no true advantages in battle. She also has no idea who killed her brother, beyond that whoever it was was definitely in the Troupe.And the biggest problem?The biggest problem is that one of the Troupe members is a man who seeks to trap her in his clutches, one way or another.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Enmity, Unrequited

She drew in a long drag from her cigarette, and she blew it out into the still night air. It was quiet tonight, in an almost eerie way. Where she’d once relished in the feeling of these calm nights, she now stood tense.

“He’s here,” she whispered to her partner, who responded with a sidelong glance and then a look up at the sky. "I can feel it...one of the men that we're looking for," she said.

"How will we know? We only know of their names," her partner said.

She took another drag and sighed.

It went quiet again. 

She dropped her cigarette to the ground. “Damn things. They’re going to kill me one day,” she mumbled, “if this job doesn’t do us in first.”

“You chose to start both of those things,” her partner said. Then, as if to clarify: “Smoking and becoming a hunter-for-hire.”

She shot a glare at him. “Must you speak like my mother does, Arivie?”

He let out a chuckle. “Nn…” He went quiet for a moment. “You know, I love times like this…just me and you, standing here…like the world can’t stop us…”

“We’re on the job.”

“So what? You’re my girlfriend in and out of work.”

“You’re the reason the saying ‘ _young, dumb, and in love_ ’ exists,” she scoffed.

He chuckled. “Then they should come up with a new saying for you: ‘younger, dumber, and more in love’.”

“You’re calling me dumb?”

“…okay, maybe the dumber doesn’t fit.”

She sighed softly. She wished now that she hadn’t stamped out her cigarette.

She looked over at him. His black eyes reflected the moon as if they were lakes. He met her eyes and gave her a small grin. “What’s that look?”

“I told you that our enemy is here,” she said.

“Yes, you did.”

“Is there any reason why you’re being so casual, then?”

He frowned slightly, as if he were told that he couldn’t have extra dessert. “Come on, Knox…I was just enjoying myself a little bit.”

“You do that too much,” she said. “Use gyo; stay on edge. He’s nearby.”

“ _Who’s_ nearby?” came a sultry voice, and she felt her heart quicken.

“Who is that?” Arivie whispered to her, and he pointed at a street corner.

She heard the voice speak once again: “I see you’ve spotted me. Oh, well…you aren’t much fun…”

A lean figure stepped into the light of a street lamp. He was dressed in strange, clown-like clothing. His cheeks looked as if they had been colored on by a child, and his red hair was spiked up into a strange style. “My, my…awfully silent now, compared to a few moments ago…is it because you are frightened?”

“Who are you?” Arivie yelled, and Knox smacked him in his ribs. This stranger was dangerous, she could tell, and they needed to avoid provoking him.

“Who am I?” The stranger flicked his wrist, and a card appeared from seemingly nowhere. She could see it from here— it was a jack of hearts. “I’ll give you a guess…” With each word that he spoke, he walked nearer. His gait was even, and he put a lot of weight into the swaying of his body. He moved with an odd sort of grace. “If you can get it, I might allow you to live…”

“You’re going to kill us?” Arivie asked. “We’re hunters!”

The stranger flicked his wrist again and chuckled. Between his fingers, he now held his hunters’ license. “Looks like we’re even then.”

In a sudden motion, he threw the card harshly in Arivie’s direction.

Knox watched as her boyfriend’s head was severed from his body— one clean cut, one clean cut all the way through.

His body crumpled to the ground, and his head made a cracking sound as it impacted with the concrete.

She was so shocked that she couldn’t even scream, and she covered her mouth and looked at the stranger, vomit tickling at the back of her throat.

The man frowned, as if he were disappointed that he was so easy to take down. “Or perhaps we aren’t even…”

“Bastard!” she yelled. She cried for her nen ability aloud: “Riverside Aura!”

The man walked nearer. “ _Fufufu_ …quaint…”

She drew in air. It would take a lot of it to activate her nen ability. 

He grew close to her. “What a fierce spirit I sense…”

She had never been unable to stall an enemy long enough to activate her ability— perhaps it was her panic now that caused it— but she felt her heart quicken. She wanted to fall to the ground and die.

He flicked a card into his hand and, in one swift motion, pinned her against the wall and held the card to her throat. He had a villainous aura that filled her with such dread that she almost dared him to get it over with and let her join her beloved.

He seemed to notice it this, and he grinned. “Mm, or perhaps not…it’s always such a bore when those who you think are powerful…”

She felt a searing pain in her side, and she strained her eyes to look down. What had he done to her?

She met his eyes again, and his face was closer. She could see the grains of fiery color in his eyes.

“…turn out to be so…so…weak,” he said, and he stepped away.

She crumpled to the ground and clutched the side that hurt. She let out a small sound of pain, and she curled up on the ground, trying to put pressure on the wound.

She looked to where he should have been, though the view of the world was sideways and blurry, and she saw the fleeting, fuzzy shadow of two feet, walking away from her.

In a cough, she called out, “Who…who are you?”

The blurry shadows stopped, then turned around. “Now that you are down there, I suppose that I could tell you…” They approached, and a small shape fluttered down near her. She grabbed it and squinted.

It was a jack of hearts.

She looked up to see the tall man looking down at her, orange eyes glowing, face grinning. “Hisoka the Magician,” he said. His gentle voice made it sound almost sensual, even though she was dying on the pavement.

As he walked away, she could do nothing but watch, and she stared at where he’d disappeared until her vision grew black.

The last thing that she heard was his rich voice saying, " _Fufufu_...that license was a fake..."


End file.
